Talk:Illaoi/@comment-5955640-20151118181334/@comment-24496127-20151119030325
I believe, and correct me if I'm wrong oda, this started to address an ongoing trend in which Riot seems to be trying to make females that go against the standard defintion of beauty (For lack of better word) simply because of people lashing out with accusations of sexism whenever they make a female that's attractive or has big breasts. Although perhaps more to the point, that they'd act as though their previous females have something wrong with them, such as implying that they aren't comfortable who they are. I have a problem with it as well to an extent, because after a certain point it seems less like people are being inclusive of other female bodies, and more like they're shaming anyone that does look like the generally accepted definition of beauty. Miss Fortune is every bit as confident and comfortable in her skin as Illaoi, don't ignore that just because she has that "pretty girl" look, I consider that just as demeaning to females as a stereotypical good looking bimbo character would be. Hopefully I explained that well. @ NoobOfLore There's anecdotal evidence and then there's examining data and trends. People complained that League had bad representation of females, saying things like ass and breast are the only character trait of females champs, which gave Riot bad publicity. Since then, any sort of sexualization has stopped, which I agree with and disagree with depending on the champion's personality, and there hasn't been any real steroetypically attractive female champion. Arguably the last one was Quinn. I think this is honestly something worth discussing with upcoming release of Illaoi, and the so called bait comment, although it could've been stated better, does seem to be rather true. Aside from that, you do seem to think you hold some sort of power over what's worth discussing or not considering the agressive dismissal of a topic just because you choose to see it as an excuse to attack feminism. You're also extremely quick to take an angry tone to your writing. If you choose to find champions such as Rek'sai, Kalista, or Jinx to be interesting characters than that's your opinion, but seriously? Good characters? Objectively? Rek'sai has a lore that could've been written by a highschool drama student, and by all means should've been an "it" rather than a her, Kalista has such a one dimensional personality it's actually painful to call her a character, and Jinx is literally Harley Quinn without any of the backstory. Miss Fortune at least has a motive and reason to act like she does, these three just seem to be interesting kits that had visuals added later. I also find Illaoi attractive, to be honest, but this trend of Riot avoiding making females attractive(By society's current definition) like it's the worst thing in the world is honestly seeming like just an annoying attempt to appease the femi''nazis, ''who are the people who will throw up a shitstorm if any sort of Ahri or Miss Fortune type character is released. I mean, can you think of a valid reason to make Kalista blue other than that? There were certainly other ways to make the character interesting visually without just using the fill tool in microsoft paint, which I've always found to be rather lazy looking. If anything they could of made her a slightly more aged and hardened warrior, still human looking and with the same figure, but with a much more hardened world view than normal, and an otherworldly grace in her movements due to a connection with souls that want vengence inhabiting her. Perhaps sometimes in game she'd question if what she's doing is really right, and you'd hear the souls compelling her to get vengence, slowly driving her insane. That's a character, then you add the touches that make her look unique, because amazingly, females can still be unique without looking drastically different. I think that's honestly what I've been trying to figure out how to word this whole time. I enjoy the inclusion of Illaoi, but if they make another female like her or Jinx it'll just lose part of the appeal that a character like that has. Sona and Miss Fortune were often examples of Riot's tendency to sexualize champions, but even sharing a strikingly similar body type they're amazingly different in personality, and that to me is much more important than just ''looking ''like they aren't generic representations of a female. I'm don't want skimpy, but there's a point in which excluding the norm (I think we can all agree that most girls look more similar to Fiora than Illaoi) is just as bad as whole heartedly embracing it and ignoring all else. If anything I'd like if the next female just looked rather average but had something cool visually to distinguish them in game, and something even more cool in lore that compels you to play them. Sorry this turned out so long, most conversations about gender and video games tend to drag.